The Wolf
by Apartion
Summary: A person's past holds the weight of their beginnings, and branch into the tree of their life. What, though, happens when you do not remember your past? What happens when you are no longer the person you used to be? Follow Wolvigar Darkfang as he finds out about his long-lost past.
1. Chapter 1 - Dead or Alive

_As Jathir Elkwood stood waiting for a boat to Azuremyst Isle, he noticed in the crowd of others near him waiting to take the fight to the Legion, a worgen. This was no common worgen, however - Jathir recognized this worgen as someone he knew. **"Ralishar!"** He called out as he gazed upon the worgen. Finally, after a few moments, he pushed through the crowd and shook the worgen on his plated shoulder. **"Ralishar, answer me!"**_

 _Scowling as his shoulder is shook, the worgen brushes the elf's hand off of him. **"My name is Wolvigar, Night Elf. You must be mistaking me for another."** He explains._

 _Jathir shook his head in confusion. **"You have to be Ralishar, though. You are exactly as he was, height, color, sound, build. Who are you? Where do you come from?"**_

 _ **"I am a Death Knight."** Wolvigar stated bluntly. He did not seem terribly interested in the conversation, but found it significant enough to not simply leave it._

 _ **"But who were you before?"** Jathir inquired._

 _Smirking, Wolvigar chuckled. **"If only someone could tell me that. I've been told by the Bronze Dragonflight that no one, dead or alive, knows who I was."** He said, sighing afterwards._

 _Nodding, Jathir crossed his arms and smirked. **"The same dragonflight that hides the past from us to save us from it?"**_

 _Laughing, Wolvigar nodded. **"I suppose you have a point. You seem to have some idea of who I am... tell me, who is this Ralishar that you believe I am?"** He asked, gazing intently at Jathir._

 _ **"His name was Ralishar Duskshade, a druid that took on the pack form during the War of the Satyr. You look exactly like his pack form, and something about you reminds me of Ralishar."** Jathir explained._

 _Raising an eyebrow, Wolvigar snorted. **"I have always assumed I was one of the original Worgen. I was risen in the Plaguelands - Not too far from Shadowfang Keep, where the Worgen were brought back into this realm."**_

 _ **"You have to be him, then."** Jathir said, letting his arms rest at his sides **"It can't just be coincidence, all of this."** He said._

 _Slowly, Wolvigar began to nod. **"He could be my past self. But I am not him, and he is not me. I am Wolvigar Darkfang, not Ralishar Duskshade."**_

 _ **"...I can understand your perspective. Many things were broken by Ralishar's transformation, his and I's family chief among them."** Motioning for Wolvigar to follow, Jathir began walking away from the docks. Wolvigar decided to follow him, and listened. **"Ralishar left behind a daughter and a wife, you see."** Jathir continued. **"I know not what happened to his daughter, but his wife is in Darnassus still... though plagued by madness. When we last saw Ralishar, he attacked us in a feral rage. It shattered his wife's sanity - My sister, Lerana Elkwood. I am Jathir Elkwood."**_

 _Crossing his own arms this time, Wolvigar stops for a moment. **"If Ralishar Duskshade is who I was, then his daughter is dead. I have met an elf woman who I have been solidly convinced is my past self's granddaughter. She has spoken of her mother being dead."** Wolvigar explained._

 _Sighing sadly, Jathir hung his head down. **"That is... unfortunate, if true. Can you go to the dragons' lair? You must be Ralishar, you just have to find their evidence."**_

 _Thinking for a moment, Wolvigar began to nod. **"They have kept many things from me, admittedly... Between your certainty, and the stories we've shared aligning as they do, perhaps the winged snakes lied to me. Where can I find you when this is done?"**_

 _ **"I live in Darnassus. You can seek my house there - It has carvings of bears and leaves upon it's outer walls."** Jathir explained._

 _ **"Understood."** Wolvigar said. **"I will come to you when I have found out... something."** He finished. Jathir nodded and bowed, and Wolvigar walked away._

 _He would have to wait for a portal to be established to Argus before going there - Luckily his intention was to end his leave early, so he bore no consequence for not traveling to Azuremyst immediately. For now, he had stories to confirm, and dragons to confront..._


	2. Chapter 2 - I Was The Martyr

_Landing at the entrance to the Caverns of Time, Wolvigar hopped off of his frostwyrm, Venagosa._ _ **"Are you going to leave me in this sun, furball?"**_ _She snapped as he began to depart into the cavern._

 _ **"You'll wait here, Venagosa."**_ _Wolvigar ordered._

 _Scoffing, Venagosa spread her skeletal wings as she roared at Wolvigar._ **_"HOW DARE YOU MAKE DEMANDS OF ME!?"_**

 _ **"ENOUGH, FROSTWYRM!"**_ _Wolvigar roared back. Venagosa quieted down at the realization that she had misjudged her rider's stress, and laid in the sand. Turning, Wolvigar walked into the darkening caverns. He looked above at stars whirling overhead, hearing the conversations of the past echoing faintly throughout the tunnels, as the sand rushed back and forth as the cool breeze flowed quickly throughout the area._

 _Ready to meet him in the main room was the same bronze dragon that he had worked for before - Nehrdormu. Wolvigar opted not to bow, walking up to the dragon and looking at him in the eyes._ ** _"I know why you're waiting for me here, Nehr. You knew this entire time, and you lied to me repeatedly. I worked tireless for eight months for your flight in hopes that you could tell me who I was, and when my service was done, you denied me knowledge based on a lie that it was not available."_**

 _Nehrdormu nodded._ _ **"It was not your time to learn it."**_

 _ **"Damn you, dragon! That is not your place to decide!"**_ _Wolvigar yelled._

 _ **"It**_ _ **is**_ _ **our place to decide it. We are the guardians of time, and we must guard it even at cost to those we care about."**_ _Nehrdormu explained._ _ **"Come with me, my friend."**_ _He said softly, his wings lifting him into the air._

 _Kicking some sand across the room, Wolvigar growled._ _ **"I am not your friend any longer, liar."**_ _Regardless, Wolvigar followed Nehrdormu. The dragons could lie, he understood, but their font of history could not._

 _Nehrdormu fired a temporal blast from his mouth at a small well nearby._ _ **"Place your head within the well, and you will see what you believe you wish to see. What you are now meant to see."**_

 _Letting out a deep breath after growling once more, Wolvigar did as was suggested. After dunking his head into the well, he saw a forest shrouded in night. In a bed at an inn, a dark purple skinned night elf woman in robes held a baby wrapped in blue cloth._ _ **"What shall his name be, my love?"**_ _Spoke a night elf man standing at the woman's bedside._

 _The woman gently brushed her hand against the baby's right ear, keeping her sight fixated on the child._ _ **"His name shall be Ralishar."**_

 _The name spoken trailed off into a faint echo as the scene shifted. Now, Wolvigar saw a small elf child wrestling with a young wolf pup in a small town surrounded by the same forest as before._ _ **"Come now, Ral."**_ _Spoke the woman from the previous scene._ _ **"Let Nightfur be - You've played too rough with him for too long at once. He's still a pup, he needs his rest."**_

 _ **"But I want to be by him, mama."**_ _The boy spoke, hugging the wolf tightly._

 _The woman chuckled._ _ **"You may stay by his side, but you must let him sleep. Be quiet with him, alright?"**_

 _The boy happily nodded, and the scene flowed into another, like a shifting dream. Now the boy seemed grown, standing by his mother as they looked down at a makeshift grave. The mother placed her hand on her son's shoulder._ _ **"You gave him a good life, Ralishar. He had a good friend in you."**_

 _The man looked at his mother, and spoke quietly._ _ **"I want to know the world like he did, mother. I... don't know exactly what I mean by that, but that's how I feel. How can I do that?"**_

 _ **"You could try and become a druid."**_ _She replied._ _ **"They're north of here in Moonglade, you know. They're the closest to nature out of all of us."**_

 _ **"Moonglade."**_ _The man spoke softly._

 _A shift occurred yet again, and now the man sat near a moonwell, though his surroundings were definitely not Moonglade. A priestess sat next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder._ _ **"What is wrong, sir?"**_ _She asked._

 _ **"I've just come from Moonglade, priestess."**_ _The man replied._ _ **"I was cast out for disobeying some of the rules. They won't let you take the form of a wolf, apparently."**_ _He replied._

 _ **"It must mean much to you to do so if you allowed yourself to be cast out instead of denying yourself."**_ _The priestess replied quietly._

 _ **"It's the form I long for, but it's too dangerous I suppose."**_ _He said._

 _The priestess smiled at him._ _ **"Even if you cannot become it, it is who you are within. Mother moon tells us to be who we really are inside."**_

 _The man smiled slightly, nodding slowly._ _ **"Maybe you're right. Thank you, Priestess. My name is Ralishar Duskshade, what is yours?"**_

 _ **"I am Lerana Elkwood."**_ _She told him._ _ **"I am pleased to meet you, Ralishar."**_

 _A swirl of green and white flowed amongst itself as a new setting phased into show. Here was the same village from the first scene, except now it was the priestess in a bed with a child in her arm, with Ralishar at the bedside next to another man, who Wolvigar recognized as the druid, Jathir, that he had met earlier._ _ **"What do you want our daughter's name to be, Lerana?"**_ _Ralishar asked._

 _ **"Come to my side, my love."**_ _She spoke. Ralishar nodded, and knelt to her. She spoke once more._ _ **"I have been thinking of a name. What do you think of Velassica?"**_

 _Ralishar smiled._ _ **"Velassica Duskshade. I like it."**_ _He replied quietly as he pet the head of the baby girl._

 _Grey flashed briefly as the past went on in play. Ralishar looked towards Lerana, his hand on the wall._ _ **"Ralaar Fangfire calls for a meeting, my love. The Satyrs are becoming restless, and he's spoken of possible solutions in his calls to us."**_

 _Lerana nodded. "_ _ **What do you think will happen?"**_

 _ **"I'm not sure. Something inside of me tells me I need to help solve this, though. I can feel it pushing at me."**_ _He said slowly._

 _ **"Listen to who you are inside, Ralishar. You'll lead yourself true when you look within."**_ _Lerana told him, smiling softly._

 _Ralishar nodded slowly, smiling in return._ _ **"Velassica."**_ _He called out._

 _The small child ran down from the upstairs room._ _ **"Yes, papa?"**_ _She asked him, looking up with large eyes._

 _ **"Papa has to go away for a while. He's going to keep you and mama safe. Can you be a brave girl while papa is gone?"**_ _He asked her as he knelt down to look at her._

 _ **"I can be brave like my papa, I promise."**_ _She said, smiling big._

 _Ralishar chuckled._ _ **"I know you can, sweetie."**_ _He said as he hugged her. He stood up as Lerana approached him, and he kissed her, then departed._

 _Red and black flashes repeated violently as Wolvigar saw Satyrs attacking settlements, both Night Elves and Satyrs falling in forests and towns. Silver glowed in the background as Wolvigar saw Ralishar and the other druids finally warp into their pack forms. Looking at Ralishar, he took the form that Wolvigar now held in this day, though not afflicted with undeath. Howls pierced the vision as scenes of bodies left behind wolf-men flashed in and out of sight, and a vision of Ralishar chasing his family away as a rabid beast showed between flashes._

 _When that ended, a green glow was all Wolvigar saw, until finally he was shown one last scene. The cries of a human man echoed throughout a night-darkened keep as the worgen inhabiting the keep howled in response. Wolvigar saw Ralishar - Saw his past self - rush through an open gate, taking off into the night. He passed by a lake, following it to what was most definitely the Plaguelands. Unthinking, Enilas lunged at a caravan of Scourge necromancers, one of whom Wolvigar recognized as Elias Rathington, then Lord Bane, now his friend and confidante._

 _He saw Bane strike Ralishar down with a bolt of decay, and then stand over his corpse._ _ **"A daring beast, this one. They can't be raised as ghouls, can they?"**_ _Bane asked._

 _ **"No."**_ _Another replied._

 _Bane nodded slowly._ _ **"But they can be risen as Death Knights."**_ _He spoke, channeling three beams of red, green, and blue into Ralishar's corpse._

 _The worgen's dead eyes flashed into unlife as an icy blue glow, his fur slightly paling as he stood up._ _ **"Where... Am I?"**_ _The worgen asked._

 _ **"You're in the presence of your masters, beast. You need a name, don't you? A ragged lupine monster like yourself, I think the name Wolvigar suits you."**_ _Bane spoke, arms crossed._ _ **"That's your name now, cur. Do you understand?"**_

 _ **"...Wolvigar. I... I understand, master."**_ _The unliving Worgen spoke shakingly._

 _Pulling his head from the well, Wolvigar backed up and shuddered._ _ **"This form I have now... this was who I was inside, even when I was an elf?"**_

 _ **"Yes, Wolvigar."**_ _Nehrdormu confirmed._ _ **"Ralishar Duskshade felt a connection to your form's inspiration since his friendship with the wolf Nightfur. It was who he sought to be all of his life."**_

 _ **"And he died for it. I... I died for it. Multiple times, in multiple ways. I was the martyr? He died - I died, for the belief of who he... who we were inside?"**_ _Wolvigar asked, confused._

 _ **"You are who he wished to be, albeit a bit... warped."**_ _Nehrdormu responded._ _ **"You now have the answers that you sought for so long, Wolvigar. But what do you seek now?"**_ _Nehrdormu asked._

 _Wolvigar sighed deeply._ _ **"I... do not know."**_

 _ **"Go rest, my friend."**_ _Nehrdormu suggested._ _**"Rest, and perhaps for once, the wolven wish of a man should look outwards from within."**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Death Dulls a Beast

_Knocking on a house door in Teldrassil, Wolvigar was answered by Jathir._ ** _"Ralis-...Wolvigar, I mean. What is going on?"_** _Jathir asked._

 _Wolvigar motioned for Jathir to step outside, which he did._ ** _"I went to the Caverns of Time, and I was shown who I was."_** _Wolvigar explained._

 ** _"So you saw everything?"_** _Jathir inquired._

 _Wolvigar grunted._ ** _"I saw what mattered. I'm ready to go see your sister. I can't give her back her husband, but maybe I can give her closure."_**

 _Jathir nodded slowly._ ** _"That's good insight, Wolvigar. I hope you can bring back some part of my sister... I miss her terribly."_**

 _Walking along a path across the lake in Darnassus, Jathir led Wolvigar to a small barrow den. A white-robed woman bowed as they approached._ ** _"Hello, Lord Jathir. I take it you are here to visit your sister?"_** _The woman asked._

 _Nodding in response, Jathir motioned to Wolvigar._ ** _"As is my friend here."_** _The woman opened the door for them to enter, and escorted them to Lerana's room. Jathir looked at Wolvigar, and sighed._ ** _"Let's hope, shall we?"_**

 ** _"We shall."_** _Wolvigar replied. The woman opened the door, revealing Lerana within, laying on a bed. Wolvigar walked in, and motioned for Jathir to not follow._

 ** _"You might get torn apart in there, Wolvigar."_** _Jathir suggested._

 _Chuckling, Wolvigar shook his head._ ** _"I think this is something I should do on my own."_** _He explained, closing the door behind him._ ** _"Mrs. Lerana?"_** _He called out. The elven woman's ears perked up as she heard Wolvigar speak. She opened her eyes as she sat up, and looked towards her visitor. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened, and she began to shake._

 ** _"It is a wolf! Help me, someone! Save me from it!"_** _Lerana began screaming._

 _Wolvigar attempted to shush her politely._ ** _"No, no, I'm not here to hurt you. Please, trust me."_**

 _Holding her head in her hands, Lerana curled up in a ball and began babbling wildly as she sobbed. Sighing in frustration, Wolvigar knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder, at which point she simply stopped shaking._

 _Lerana pulled her head from her hands, her hair ragged and thrown around, and her eyes scared and twitching. She looked at Wolvigar, and simply stared for a few moments before realizing who it was she was gazing upon._ ** _"...R...Ralishar? Ralishar, is... is that you? Ralishar, have you come back to us? To me?"_** _She asked timidly._

 _Looking down, Wolvigar couldn't help but feel a tide of sadness wash over him. He looked back up at her, and opened his mouth, struggling to find the right words._ ** _"I... I am both the man you seek, and not he at the same time. I... am not your husband, Lerana. I am simply... what is left of him."_**

 _Lerana took several minutes to try and weakly dissect his words to find their meaning. She could not understand, however, and simply buried herself in his neck, sobbing as she hung her arms around him._ ** _"Tell me what you are, wolf. Where is my husband? Where is my love?"_**

 _Wolvigar felt a pull in his emotions, and placed one hand on Lerana's back, gently patting her._ ** _"Ralishar is gone, Lerana. I saw visions of when I was him... I am not him, though. I... suppose I am the wolf he said was within him."_**

 _After another minute, Lerana's sobbing began to cease, and she seemed to comprehend what Wolvigar had explained._ ** _"He is... gone? Is there no more of him for me to be with?"_**

 ** _"I... cannot be him. I am myself, and any part of him is no longer me in him, it is him in me. I cannot be your husband... but I will be your friend, if you need me to be."_**

 ** _"You feel dead, wolf. How is it that in life you could be so wild and cruel, but in death you are gentle and kind, like my darling Ralishar?"_**

 _Letting out a brief, grim chuckle, Wolvigar smirked._ ** _"Death dulls a beast. I suppose it took my death to give me a life."_**

 _Lerana pulled herself from Wolvigar's fur, and nodded slowly. "_ ** _Mother moon... shows us that in death we are free to return to her. Perhaps... perhaps she ensured your return for a reason."_**

 _Standing up, Wolvigar offered his hand to Lerana._ ** _"Are you well, now?"_**

 _Shaking her head, Lerana accepted Wolvigar's hand._ ** _"I do not think I can be very well... not for a long time. But... I do not want to stay here anymore. What do I call you, wolf?"_**

 ** _"Wolvigar. My name is Wolvigar."_** _He replied as he helped her up._

 _Lerana nodded slowly in acknowledgement._ ** _"Take me from here, Wolvigar. In life you put me in here. In death, you must retrieve me."_**

 _Smiling softly, Wolvigar nodded and led her out._


	4. Interlude 1 - Defending Memories

_**After they departed from the den, Wolvigar, Jathir, and Lerana spoke for some time. They agreed it would be best for them to all travel to the Caverns of time at some point after the Legion was defeated. Lerana and Jathir understood that Wolvigar had duties he had to fulfill, and thus had to leave. While it was bittersweet to leave behind pieces of his long wished-for past, it was also somewhat relieving. Such emotion so quickly was draining, and Wolvigar had things he had to tend to.**_

 _ **And tend to them he did. Months passed as Wolvigar traveled around the Broken Isles, and then to the mythical world of Argus, where he fought to defend the memories back home and the right to make more. In times of peace between battles, it occurred to Wolvigar that parts of Ralishar Duskshade may have survived, albeit in more subtle ways.**_

 _ **He had long valued justice and duty, and his perception of Ralishar's decision to join Ralaar Fangfire's group during the War of the Satyr told him much of where his values may have come from. But, as he had told Lerana, he could never be Ralishar. His memories still hadn't naturally returned to him, and he had his own life, now; A new home, new friends, and a new love.**_

 _ **When he returned to Azeroth he retired from his position in the Kirin Tor, and spent time at home with his friends and fiancee before eventually showing up at Lerana and Jathir's door. He had vowed to view the past with them, and now he was going to fulfill that vo**_ w.


	5. Chapter 4 - An Understanding

_As Jathir opened his door, he was greeted by a figure larger than the doorframe would allow shown._ _ **"Hello again, Wolvigar. Are you well?"**_ _He asked, motioning for him to come in._

 _ **"As well as I can ever be."** Wolvigar replied, crouching and coming through the door. **"How is Lerana?"**_

 _ **"She's doing better than she had for millenia, there."**_ _Jathir explained._ _ **"Even if you weren't what she wanted, the knowledge of Ralishar being... gone, let her move past it. She doesn't like being around wolves still, though."**_

 _ **"I don't entirely blame her. Something like that would leave one scarred."**_ _Wolvigar said, smirking._ _ **"I'm ready for us to travel to the Caverns of Time."**_

 _Jathir nodded in reply. **"Lerana!"** He called._

 _Lerana came out a minute or so later, looking to Wolvigar and bowing._ _ **"Hello."**_

 _Nodding respectfully in response, Wolvigar turned and formed a portal to Stormwind City._ _ **"There's someone you both need to meet, who I intend on bringing with us."**_ _He explained, motioning for the two to enter the portal._

 _They did as Wolvigar suggested, with Wolvigar himself following behind them. The portal closed, and they emerged from the other end, into the Dwarven District. Wolvigar led them through the district to the Golden Keg tavern. Upon entering, they'd find their ears barraged with... silence. This was a decently populated but relatively quiet tavern, which took Jathir by surprise._ _ **"Don't people get drunk and party in places like this?"**_ _He asked._

 _Wolvigar chuckled._ _ **"Most taverns, yes. The Keg's owners prefer keeping this place a bit more held-together and safe. No loud noises, no fighting."**_ _He explained. Looking around the tavern, Wolvigar eventually pointed to the corner in the back, on the base level, where a Night Elf woman wearing a blindfold sat, clad in semi-plated robing. Wolvigar led Jathir and Lerana over to her, and waved._ _ **"Hello."**_ _He said._

 _ **"Why would you wave at a blindfolded woman?"**_ _Lerana asked._ _ **"She can't see you."**_

 _ **"Hello, grandfather."**_ _The woman replied. She seemed to be able to see, regardless of her blindfold._

 _Lerana's eyes widened._ _ **"How is that - ...Did she call you grandfather?"**_ _She asked._

 _ **"She's a demon hunter, they have a special form of sight that doesn't require physical eyes."**_ _Wolvigar replied._ _ **"And yes, she called me grandfather. This is Saeldillea Shadowden, your granddaughter."**_

 _Lerana gasped, and slowly walked over to Saeldillea, who stood up._ _ **"You... you look like Velassica."**_ _She says, her face full of emotion._

 _ **"That was my mother, so I assume it is only normal that I look like her."**_ _Saeldillea replied bluntly._

 _Jathir raised a brow._ _ **"You don't really understand the situation going on, do you?"**_ _He asked her._

 _ **"My grandfather has brought himself and the person who is supposed to be my grandmother here, along with you, whose identity I'm uncertain of."**_ _She began._ _ **"My grandmother is responding out of a mixture of shock, emotion, and nostalgia, and is understandably shaken."**_ _Saeldillea explained._

 _Jathir was taken aback._ _ **"...Okay, you**_ _ **do**_ _ **understand the situation going on."**_

 _ **"She's very aware and intelligent, moreso than you'd think."**_ _Wolvigar explained._ _ **"A bit odd, though."**_

 ** _"Why have you brought my grandmother here, grandfather?"_** _Saeldillea asked._

 _Chuckling, Wolvigar opens up a portal to the Caverns of Time in the corner._ ** _"Well, to introduce her to you. And also to bring you with us to the Caverns of Time. We're going to look to the past."_**

 ** _"Did I not tell you of my recent doings at the Caverns? I am likely not welcome there."_** _Saeldillea said._

 _ **"Why?"**_ _Wolvigar inquired._

 ** _"When one accidentally frees time-locked prisoners and gets shot by dragons wielding shotguns, one assumes they are no longer welcome."_** _Saeldillea explained, nodding slowly._

 _Eyes widened, Wolvigar stutters for a moment before coming up with an idea. He pulls out a very large hooded cloak from his bag and drapes it over Saeldillea._ _ **"This should do the trick."**_

 _ **"You have come up with idiotic plans in your time, grandfather. This is no exception."**_ _Saeldillea replied, nodding once more._

 ** _"Trust me."_** _Wolvigar said, smiling and motioning to the portal._

 _ **"To do so repeatedly would likely lead to my certain death, but I will oblige this once."**_ _She said, walking through the portal._

 _ **"She's odd."**_ _Jathir said._

 _Lerana sighs deeply, lowering her head._ _ **"I miss my daughter."**_ _She simply states, before entering the portal._

 _Wolvigar motioned for Jathir to enter, and followed behind him as the portal closed._ _Emerging into the Caverns directly, the group followed Wolvigar as he searched for Nehrdormu, who surprised them after a few minutes by landing directly behind all of them._ _ **"It is good to see you again, Wolvigar."**_

 _Wolvigar bowed to Nehrdormu after turning to face him._ _ **"Hello, Nehr. This is Lerana, Jathir, and, uh... Betsy. Betsy has an... uh... skin condition! Yes, a skin condition. She is very shy about it, and wears robes to conceal her condition."**_ _Wolvigar says, stuttering nervously throughout the last mention._

 _ **"I see. Welcome, Lerana, Jathir, and Betsy."**_ _Nehrdormu said. "I assume I know why you are all here. Follow me." He said._

 _ **"He seems very wise and intelligent."**_ _Lerana mentioned, walking behind Saeldillea._

 _ **"Bronze dragons are very wise and intelligent."** Saeldillea stated. __**"Dragons are very wise and intelligent."**_ _She said in succession._

 _Jathir chuckled._ _ **"Well, yes. That's a bit obvious."**_

 _ **"My grandmother made an obvious statement. I replied in kind."**_ _Saeldillea explained, nodding slowly._

 _Wolvigar couldn't help but chuckle, to which Jathir pushed him in response. **"Apologies."** He said._

 _Nehrdormu led them to a strangely empty mirror devoid of glass, rather than the well that Wolvigar had visited before to peer into his past. **"Who first?"** He asked, turning to face them. As they all looked amongst each other, Lerana stepped forward. _

_**"I will go first."** She says, standing close to the mirror._

 _Nodding, Nehrdormu fired a time bolt at it, filling it with a silver liquid. **"Place your hand on it briefly, and it will show us your life. Simply tell me when you wish for it to stop, and I will stop it."**_

 _ **"Alright, then."** Lerana said. She reached out and touched it, and suddenly flashes appeared on the mirror, with brief glimpses of her life, though far too sudden and short to make out anything. Finally, the mirror went dark, before a baby's cry sounded out._

* * *

 **((Saeldillea is not my character - She belongs to my friend Pickle, who I roleplay with. Pickle gave me permission to add Saeldillea to this story, so a very big thank you to Pickle!))**


End file.
